Talk:Gold Membership
If I get a Gold Membership on a monthly basis, how difficult is it to cancel the auto-renew? how do u get gold memeber im doin it with ma phone it loads up gets to one point then just stops Can you pay with paypal for membership? Gold Membership When i get monthly gold membership how do i cancel it? coz i only want one month.. Hello survivors !!! Yes, you can pay with PayPal or BMT Micro or even game cards that can be seen on the Buy Membership section of the Credit Shop. I am sorry that i am not able to help you with the Mobile (OneBip) payment method as I am not sure how it works you can also ask others on (radio) chat located on the bottom of the DeadFrontier main game site for further help. When you get a monthly Gold Membership You can learn how to cancel it through the Gold Member forum... there are sections there to help you in canceling your account with whichever service you used to pay for the Membership. I hope that will help you in this matter and that you enjoy the time on Dead Frontier. I am (NOT) an Admin or a member of the Dead Frontier Staff. I am simply trying to help anyone who is looking to cancel a Gold Membership and hope that you will all have a very lovely time kicking in zombie faces and looting until you are rich as Hell. Please do note and keep in mind that when you subscribe to a Gold Membership that you get all sorts of awesome things to help you increase you survival rate while in the Inner City and you also help make the Game Better for yourself as well as all the other survivors that can assist you in your attempts to Survive the horrors of a world once filled with the living.. But now damned with the stench of the rotten undead. I hope that this helps all survivors looking for the answers Good Luck and God speed. HideTheTuna help ? differances if i become a gold member will i still be able to play with non members This makes me facepalm and think about how much i know and how smart i am. 'Gold Membership problems' See i have bought an Gold membership 5 days ago with my debit card and i still havent gotten it yet i gave admin a support ticket about. The thing about it it tooks $7.95 off my credit card and i havent gotten it back yet its still pending Transaction.This is the first time it has ever happen to me when i was trying to buy my gold membership. Payment for Gold Membership How do you pay with paypal? Mens i think that being a GM is good... but isn't free.Im telling ya that is so hard to be one in my opinion..... It should be added that only GMs can loot level 90+ weapons I don't know why this it's impossible to find information on it. If my sources are correct non GMs CAN NOT loot level 90+ weapons. Although this might've changed since I returned. Can anyone verify? Also, oddly enough, whenever I make a thread about it, it gets deleted right away. Zamininc 01:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :That's something that has never been confirmed even though it is most likely true. The wiki focuses on gathering and presenting facts not speculation. — Sovq 06:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :No reports of it in several months, that's as good as confirmed in my opinion.Zamininc 19:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Keep in mind that most users, including myself, don't use the forums too often. Thus, most players wont't share their findings, even if they loot a 90+ item. Additionally, the interactive loot map on fortpastor.com shows examples of high level items looted by non-GMs: :*Grinder & Katana :*Wakizashi :*Steel 090 :*Nodachi :*Alpha Bull & Reactive XT ::Of course the data could be manipulated, making this evidence inconclusive. But either theory remains speculative and thus not suitable for the wiki. — Sovq 20:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Stop membership I had snd a topic to support.deadfrontier.com... But until now it not resolved yet... Hows it?.... Im so confused Does it still renew your 1 month membership if you use a Paypal? lbguik i need help to get stuff ror free from my friends and more mony